First Date
by Merlin Missy
Summary: Spoilers for TSotH. First dates are rarely what one expects.


First Date  
a Justice League Unlimited story  
by Merlin Missy  
Copyright 2005  
PG

Spoilers up through "The Shadow of the Hawk." The characters and such? So not mine. By request for XFfan2000

* * *

"Don't wait up," she shot, and walked out. 

How dare he! How dare _they_! John, on the one hand still very happily dating Mari and on the other thinking he had any right to tell Shayera what to do, and Batman, who'd been all buddy-buddy with John, checking up on the one guy who'd paid her non-lethal attention since the stupid _yuggothing_ invasion. Bastards.

The restaurant was close to the Tower. She thought about flying, but instead chose to walk, to preserve the work she'd put into tonight's hairdo. She didn't know how human women did it every day, or for that matter, why. The shoes were slightly uncomfortable; she ignored the quiet protests from her feet at first, then focused on them rather than the stares of everyone walking by. Yes. Sore feet. Much better than bashing in the heads of the gawkers.

She'd go back, but she wasn't going to give John the satisfaction.

Carter waited outside, his face lighting up like a moon after an eclipse when he saw her. _Okay, two hours of prep time turn out to be worth it. Who knew?_ She tilted her head in what was probably a charming fashion, and let him take her hand.

"You look lovely."

"Thanks. You're not looking too shabby yourself." _He's a stalker,_ said the annoying little Batman-voice in her head. "Shut up," she hissed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. Can we go inside?" More people were watching them now. She was getting twitchy.

"Of course." He took her arm and led her to the hostess, who confirmed they had arrived just in time to meet their reservation. Shayera offered a smile to the woman, who stepped back quickly as she recognized her.

_Left the mace at the Tower. Left the mace at the Tower._

"Come with me," said the hostess in a high-pitched, frightened voice. As they walked through the crowded restaurant, everyone stared. She tried not to bump people with her wings or her purse, and this was made harder by Carter, who still held her hand.

At last they reached their table, and he pulled out her chair for her. It had a wide back, and she couldn't make herself comfortable as she sat.

_This night has "Bad Idea" written all over in it runes as big as my head._ "Carter, maybe I should just go."

"You don't like it here?" He looked crestfallen.

"I don't think people want me here."

"I do." He took her hand again. That was starting to get annoying. She pulled her arm back. "But I had a feeling you might not like it here after all." He stood suddenly, once again grabbed her arm, and said, "Let's go."

"But ... " Her brain kicked in. "All right."

They walked back out the same way they'd come in, past the same unfriendly faces. Just because she could, Shayera turned her head over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue right as they exited.

Then she asked, "Where to?"

"Follow me." Part of her said this was continuing to be a bad idea, especially when he led her away from the Tower and also away from the largest press of people. The rest of her knew she could take him in a fight if it came to that, and her alternative was going home to see Batman's and John's smug faces.

She followed. They went down several streets, and through a tunnel under the highway, emerging in a well-kept, unpopulated space.

"This is the university campus," he said.

"Thought you didn't work here anymore."

"Technically, I don't. But no one minds much." He led her to a stand of five or six trees. "Wait here a moment." He poked into the undergrowth by the trees and pulled out a basket. He removed a blanket from the basket. Shayera stood back, wondering what on earth he thought they were going to do on it.

Then he pulled out a bottle of wine and a plastic container, through which she saw several tiny sandwiches.

"You invited me to a restaurant but planned a picnic?"

"Tell me you're not impressed."

She laughed, and then sat down on the blanket. "Keep impressing me."

And he did.

* * *

The End 


End file.
